


New Friends

by SML8180



Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, First Day of School, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, How Do I Tag, I also didn't really have friends so I'm legit just guessing, I don't remember much about being in elementary school so this is what you get, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Morality | Patton Sanders' Parent, Other, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: It's Patton's first day of school, and his first real chance to make some new friends.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	New Friends

Logan could tell that Patton was nervous as they walked him across the parking lot to the front of the school. The five-year-old was still his babbling, bubbly self, but he was gripping Logan’s hand tighter than usual. Logan couldn’t blame him, really. The building in front of them was big and they had no doubt that it would be scary from the perspective of a five-year-old.

“You’ll be alright, Patton,” they tried to assure their son. “You’ll get to learn new things here, and meet new friends,” they said. As they expected, Patton seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of meeting new friends.

“I’m gonna make _lots_ of friends,” the little boy beamed.

Logan smiled a bit at that. Patton needed this, after they had lost his mother in March. Logan knew that it still hurt Patton as much as it hurt them, he was still just a little boy, after all. They tried to put on a brave face for him, wanting to be a shoulder for Patton to cry on. Patton was a smart boy, and seemed to understand that his mother was gone and would never be coming back, but he didn’t quite understand just _why_ that was. The idea of new friends seemed to distract him right now, though.

“I know you will,” Logan replied with a small smile. “We’ll talk to the people at the office, find out where your class is, and I’ll walk you there, alright?”

“Okay!” Patton cheerfully answered.

Logan nodded, holding Patton’s hand as they walked into the building with him. The pair stopped at the main office, where there were a couple of faculty members working.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the receptionist asked, with a cheerful smile on her face.

“Hello,” Logan returned the greeting. “My name is Logan Holmes, I’m here with my son, Patton. We were wondering where we could find his class?” they asked. They were aware that their skills in conversation were a bit lacking; it was one thing they had loved about Celeste so much. Conversation always seemed so effortless for her, and they were glad that Patton seemed to pick that up.

“Of course, Mr. Holmes,” the receptionist replied, and Logan did their best not to grimace at the title. “Patton is in Ms. Murphy’s class, room 112,” she told them, writing up a small slip and handing it over to Logan. The slip had the information she’d just given him.

“Thank you,” Logan replied, taking the slip. They tapped Patton’s shoulder lightly, and the boy took their hand once again. The pair left the office and started down the hall towards Patton’s classroom.

Logan led Patton to his classroom, where a few parents -mostly mothers- stood with their children, either hugging them tight or trying to take a photo to record their son or daughter’s first day. Logan had already gotten a photo of Patton that morning, before they left the house. They couldn’t help but think it was still strange to be in an actual house, now. Celeste had dreamed of owning a cute little house like the one they had bought when Patton had been three years old. It was a nice house for a small family just starting out; two bedrooms, one bath, kitchen, living area, and a dining room which Logan had turned into their office. Even the small house felt big without Celeste’s big personality to fill it.

“Excuse me,” a feminine voice addressed behind them. “Is this room 112? Ms. Murphy’s class?”

Logan turned around and saw a woman with her own child. The woman looked dressed to go work at the retro diner in town, and her child wore a yellow skirt with black and white striped leggings under it and a light grey shirt. The child’s hair was cut short like many of the little boys, though their clothes were more feminine. They also had a set of round glasses on, with light blue frames.

“It is,” Logan confirmed. “My name is Logan, I was just dropping off my son, Patton,” Logan introduced. They set a hand on Patton’s head lightly, making the little boy giggle.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Logan,” the woman smiled. “I’m Alice Picani, and this is my son, Emile,” the woman cheerfully returned, setting a hand on Emile’s shoulder.

“I like your skirt,” Patton suddenly remarked, smiling at Emile.

“Thanks! I like your backpack, froggies are cute,” Emile returned, giving Patton a bright smile.

“Okay, Emi, I have to get to work,” Alice stated, kneeling down to the boy’s height. “Hugs?”

“Hugs,” Emile confirmed, giving his mother a tight hug.

“I’ll be back to pick you up this afternoon, okay?”

“Okay, Mama,” Emile agreed.

Alice smiled and gave Emile a kiss on the cheek before standing back up. “Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Logan. And you, Patton,” she said to the pair.

“The pleasure was mine,” Logan accepted.

Emile made his way into the classroom, leaving his mother, Logan, and Patton in the hall.

“Keep an eye out for Uncle Remy after school today, alright, Patton?” Logan asked, kneeling to their son’s height. “I have to do some work with a couple of people and won’t be able to pick you up, today.”

“So Uncle Remy’s picking me up?” Patton asked, not sounding confused, but more like he was looking for confirmation.

“Yes,” Logan confirmed. “Uncle Remy will be picking you up, and knowing him, he’ll take you out for ice cream,” they chuckled.

“Okay,” Patton smiled. He stepped forward and hugged Logan, and they returned the gesture, wrapping their arms around the small boy.

“I love you, Patton,” they told him.

“I love you too, Cenny,” Patton responded. After a few more seconds, Logan let Patton go, and the boy gave them a little wave as he headed into the classroom, meeting up with Emile and a few other children who were putting their things away.

“Cenny?” Alice questioned, clearly not trying to judge.

“I have found that I prefer more neutral forms of address,” Logan stated. It was the best way to explain their situation. They still didn’t really have a single word for what they felt; they just knew that He/Him pronouns and masculine titles felt wrong in just about every way, and that they didn’t think of themself as a man, nor as a woman. “As such, I have been teaching Patton to call me _Cenn_ , from the word _Cennend_ meaning _parent_ ,” they explained. “He has so far taken to calling me _Cenny_.”

“I think that’s cute,” Alice replied. “The boys seem to have taken to one another.”

“It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” Logan mused, as they and Alice began to head back down the hall, towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

Patton put his backpack into one of the cubby holes that lined the wall of the classroom, next to the one the boy in the yellow skirt, Emile, had put his backpack into. He’d never met a boy who wore skirts before. Emile seemed nice, he liked Patton’s backpack, after all.

“Okay, everyone, after you put your backpacks away, come sit on the rug with me,” the teacher prompted. She was a nice looking lady, who was standing by a chair that was set at the edge of the large circle rug in the corner of the room.

Patton approached with the other students, and sat down next to Emile. Emile was sitting on his knees, while Patton sat criss-cross like a lot of the other students. There were a lot of kids in the class, and a lot of them were chatting excitedly.

“Okay, settle everyone, settle,” the teacher said. “It’s time to be quiet.”

The class settled down, and the teacher took a seat on the floor with them, pushing the chair back and out of the way. She had one leg tucked under herself, with the other out in front of her. “Okay, good,” she smiled. “We’re all going to start by introducing ourselves. I have this nice little friend here,” she said, and pulled out a round grey plush animal. “This is Manny, my little manatee friend,” she introduced, “and they’re going to help us. If you have Manny with you, then it’s your turn to talk. If you don’t have Manny, you’re going to listen to the person who’s talking. Okay?” A chorus of agreements came from Patton and his classmates. “Okay! When you have Manny, I want you to say your name, and tell us a couple of things about yourself. Do you want me to start?” Again, the class responded in the affirmative.

“Alright,” the teacher smiled. “My name is Ms. Murphy, I like to cook and sing, and I’m excited to get to spend the year with you all!” she cheerfully stated, before passing the little manatee plush off to the student next to her.

“Um, my name’s Valerie, and, I speak Spanish and English, and I like to dance,” the little girl who had the plush said. She passed the plush to another student after speaking.

“I’m Herbert, but, I go by Elliott,” the next child said. “I have a big brother, and my Grandma’s teaching me how to sew,” he said, before passing off the plush.

Patton watched as a number of other students introduced themselves, and passed off the plush to the next child. Soon, the plush came to Emile, who bounced a little in his spot.

“Hi, I’m Emile!” he cheerfully said. “I like animals, and I wanna be a doctor when I grow up, so I can help people,” he stated with a smile, before passing Manny to Patton.

“Hi, everyone! I’m Patton. I like kitties, but they make me sneeze, and I’m excited to make new friends!” he said, before passing the plush off.

After the last students had introduced themselves, Ms. Murphy had everyone pick a spot at one of the tables, where they would sit to do their work. Patton picked a spot across from Emile, and Valerie and Elliott joined them. Patton was happy to already be making some friends.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Patton and his classmates learned about different things in the classroom, had lunch and recess, did a couple of activities with Ms. Murphy, and had time to play before they had to get on the bus or go to meet with their parents.

Patton walked with Emile as they made their way to the front of the school to meet with their rides home.

“Is your Mama picking you up?” Emile asked Patton.

“I don’t have a Mama,” Patton said. “She’s gone…”

“Oh,” Emile said, seeming to not know how to respond. “Is your Papa picking you up, then?”

“Cenny’s still at work, I think,” Patton told him. “They said Uncle Remy’s supposed to pick me up.”

“Cool,” Emile smiled. “My Mama’s picking me up,” he stated.

“That’s cool,” Patton replied, smiling a little.

The two boys reached the front of the school, where Emile’s mother was talking to a few other parents, and Remy, who Patton identified immediately from his jacket. The pair hurried over, waving goodbye to a couple of their classmates.

“Hey, Emi!” Emile’s mother greeted, crouching down and capturing her son in a hug. “How was school?”

“Good!” Emile answered.

“Guessing it was good for you, too, Pat?” Remy asked, kneeling down and ruffling Patton’s hair.

“Yeah,” Patton answered, giggling and lightly swatting at Remy’s hand. “Did you come on the motorcycle?”

“Lo said no on the bike, kiddo,” Remy said. “Said they won’t want you on that thing until you can reach the foot-pegs.”

“Aw…”

“But, they _did_ say I could take you for ice cream,” Remy added.

“Yay!”

“We have to get going, okay, Emi?” Emile’s mother said to him. “You’ll get to see Patton tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Emile answered. “Bye, Patton!” Emile said.

“Bye, Emile!” Patton returned, as he took hold of Remy’s hand. He followed Remy to his car, and climbed into the back seat, sitting in his booster. He tried to buckle himself in, but he couldn’t do it, so Remy helped him out. As Remy got into the driver’s seat and started the car, Patton watched as Emile’s mother drove off with his friend in the back seat. Patton decided his first day had gone really well, and he had the new friends to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make a slight edit to this! It was brought to my attention I gave Logan the last name "Sanders" in this story, instead of "Holmes". Logan's last name is, in fact, "Holmes", I guess I blanked a bit while writing this and didn't catch it in proofreading before I posted it. It's all fixed, now, though!


End file.
